BattleStar Galactica The lost Son
by atsik101
Summary: What if? What if Zack Adama had survive the accident...but not as a human...
1. Chapter 1

BattleStar Galactica - Detonator Orgun Crossover-The lost Son

Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Zack Adama. I was a Colonial Raptor Pilot. Today it's bean two years sens i die in that stupid accident. But here i am standing on an asteroid thinking what to do. Wen i die, the very moment my body was hit bay the explosion what was left from me was somehow transported to an unknown please. Here the ruler of the Evoluders Lady Mhiku built a new body for me, a body that is so strong that it's impossible to be destroyed by anything expect of curse by an other Evoluder. Lady Mhiku has talk to me of what is to be dun for my future if i choose to remain with them. Wen i ask here abut if i cold live from the Evoluders her answer was that if i chose to live then i souled be ready to face the responsibilities that my great power has and that not her or everyone from the others are going to help or stop me to live. So here i am wondering what to do, what dad or Lee wold do.


	2. Chapter 2

BattleStar Galactica - The lost Son

Chapter 2: A family Reunion

(A/N: I don't know how match time there was between the accident and the Cylon attack)

It's bean two days now that I'm here thinking..wondering what is the right thing to do. As i was too focus to my thoughts i dint notice the flashes of light in front of me wen they start. What i sow it was unbelievable.. a Colonial fleet out here in the middle of nowhere. But what catch my eyes was the one BattleStar that was with them. It was the Galactica my dad's ship. I was in shock my dad's ship out here? For what propose, and what's up with that fleet?  
The Galactica was sending her Raptor's and Viper's out and they all came at me. I dint knew what to do, do I fight them or not? But then the old wireless crack with one tired voice, it was dad..."Galactica actual to Apollo, Lee what to you see?"

I look at the Vipers with my new eyes and i sow the Viper with the Apollo call sing paint and the pilot inside it. It was Lee, my brother..."Galactica Apollo,Galactica Apollo..it's some kind of machine standing on one of the asteroids. Be advise it unknown, that do we do? Athena say's it's not a Cylon.. i repeat it's not a Cylon."

"Galactica Actual to Apollo.. it my be a new Cylon we haven't seen yet..destroy it." As the shots came at me i was thinking of what i just hear and what to do.. as i flow form my standing spot toughs Galactica, the Vipers start shooting at me with their guns and the Raptors with there missiles. I knew that they cold do me any harm so I dint even bother to doge the incoming fire from them. As a pass them the fleet sped apart and the guns of the mighty Galactica came to life shooting flag rounds at me. I pass throw them and they dint even tickle, as i came closer i sow the battle damage the Galactica has and i was enrage. I land on the landing pod and wheat to bring me down but it never happen so i stud their waiting, a Viper Mk II came then firing at me from the other said of the landing pad, wen the pilot sow that his rounds were useless he rum me with his craft, the Viper lost a wing but the pilot was unharmed as for me i played dead, as i thought they might think i was a goner so they will bring the landing pod down to the flight deck, ones inside i stud up and look at the stand and scared face's of the deck Chief and his crew, they all was still like status. Wen i take a look around i notice a lone Viper, standing in the corner all by it self, as i got closer to the old fighter i sow the name and the call sing of the pilot.. Bill "Husker" Adama. It was my dad's beard, as i brush my hands on the wing petting the old beard thanking her for bring dad home from so many missions I hear dad's voice and terning to see him i find all the marines of Galactica pointing their weapons on me and in the meddle amongst them was dad. I was so happy that i run to him, as i took the first three steps the marines open fire on me, ignoring them i continue forward tossing one or two of the way i grasp dad from his shoulders and i lift him in the air before kneeling, put him down to his feet and hagging him tightly. It was needles to say that every one expect me was stand by what had happening. Dad's old friend Soul Tigh came running with Lee and Kara hot on his heals wen someone told them what it was happening on the flight deck. I sow Lee coming in closer and i tern to him still holding dad from one shoulder, as he came close enough i quickly grab him by his arm and pool him closer enough to hug him as well as dad. They were confused of what was happening so i took a deep breath and for the fist time in two years i spoke, to the three most laved people in my hart.

"Dad...Lee...Kara, it's me...Zack. Oh you don't know how match i miss you all.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The old Payne of a Family

(A/N: I 'm sorry for making you all waiting so long but my uncle died recently from cancer and I was devastate from the loss.)

10 seconds later: Total silence

90 seconds later: Total silence

300 seconds later: Total silence

349 seconds later: **"What?"**

It was Lee how manage to brake the salience by question my last statement.

"Dad it's me, Zack.. it's complicated but it's me. Please trust me, I 'm telling you the truth, it's me Zack Adama, your son."

Dead silence full into the flight deck. There was absolute quite and i swear you could heard a needle drop. Then dad's voice crack.

"That...that is impossible, Zack's dead. I don't know what the frack you are but you are **NOT MY SON**."

I look at his face and all i sow was anger, hate, sorrow and pain. I tern my eyes to Kara and Lee and they to had the same pain in their faces. I let go and i stand to my feat towering over all the humans, i turn to my dad's beard and march to it, as i was walking i start to talk.

"Dad do you remember the day you me and Lee take that photograph in front of your beard?" I wait for them to say something but they remain silent..so i continue

"Lee do you remember that day. Do you remember what dad said to us after he had give us a ride with this old beard?"

They dint say a word so i start to speak for them.

Flashback

Zack-Again dad, i wont to go again, to flay with you.

Lee-Yeah dad me too, lets go again.

William-I'm sorry Lee, Zack, but they told me on the wireless to get ready for my transfer to Galactica and that the deck crew need to prep my Viper for space flight, but, wen i came back and if you still wont to i could tech you how to flight the Vipers. So, what do you say boys?

Lee and Zack-YEAH!

Zack-I'm going first.

Lee-No. I'm going first.

Zack-No. I'm going first.

William-Boys don't fight, wen i come back we will flip a cubit and we live the lords to decide how is going to be first. OK?

Lee and Zack-OK dad!

William-Now lets take a photo in front of the Viper.

End Flashback

As stop talking i came down on one knee in frond of dad and Lee, they both were ready to cry. Kara was pale so i take the opportunity and toss her a personal joke between the two of us to jolt her to the present.

"Hey, Starbuck, i maybe not be able to out flight you, but i can always out shut you!"

That one make her to start chuckled then to giggle and last to laugh crying. She look at me with tears in her eyes and said.

"Zack...o lords of Kobol...**it is you!**"

She came close to me with trembling legs ready to give out in an instant, she place her hands in my chest looking up, her eyes locked with mine. Even kneeling i was still towering over every one with my 4.5ft height. I place my left arm on her back diagonal with my hand on her left solder and my write hand on her head engulfing her skull in my palm.

Lee came next to me and place a hand on my write arm, i look at him, he was holding back the tears in his eyes but a few had slept out. I take my hand from Kara's head and hag him holding them both in my arms. Dad find at last the strength to come closer, i relish my hag with Kara and Lee and and look at him, he was tired both physically and mentally. I sow the Payne in his eyes, the fear that this maybe a trick and that I 'm not Zack. If i still have the ability to cry i will have cry from all that Payne i sow in my father's eyes. I take him from his solders and bring him closer to me I hag him tightly closing my bright green eyes.

"Dad its me Zack. I came back to you...yes I 'm a bit deferent from the last time you sow me but deep down inside this mechanical body I 'm still Zack Adama..your son. I promise I 'm going to tall you all that had happened to me, all that you wont to know, everything, from that happened in that accident to the moment that I wake in this body."

My dad look at me from my arms and for the first time that I can remember I sow him crying.


End file.
